My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts is a series of Equestria Girls animated shorts airing throughout Discovery Family's "Summer Splash" seasonal event in July-August 2017. The first five shorts aired on July 30, 2017 after the Discovery Family network presentation of Garfield. Monday Blues aired on August 4, 2017 after Evan Almighty, and Pet Project and Subs Rock aired on August 5, 2017 after Firehouse Dog. The first three of the shorts take place during the first movie. Production and development The Russian dubs of Mad Twience and an upcoming music video were released online back in March 2017. Make Up Shake Up, Raise This Roof, Pet Project, and Subs Rock were first featured as the respective [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issues 13, 14, and comics Make-Up Shake Up, Raise the Roof, ,, and Subs Rock. An upcoming short was first featured as the Polish magazine comic Niesamowita księga. According to Katrina Hadley, DHX Media produced the music videos while Hasbro-owned Irish animation studio Boulder Media Limited produced the rest of the shorts. Make Up Shake Up Make Up Shake Up is the first Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Rarity and Applejack. Summary Shortly before the start of the Fall Formal, Rarity finishes getting dressed and putting on her makeup. She offers to put makeup on Applejack as well, but she declines. After some encouragement from her friends, Applejack hesitantly agrees. When Rarity finishes, Applejack is not too thrilled with the results and asks Rarity to wipe some of the makeup off. In the end, Applejack looks exactly the same as before Rarity started, much to Rarity's chagrin. A Photo Booth Story A Photo Booth Story is the second Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Photo Finish. Summary At the Fall Formal, Photo Finish is employed as the dance photographer. After taking a picture of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she is unsatisfied with the photo. When the Equestria Girls pose for their photo, Photo Finish suggests adding some style, with assistance from Pixel Pizzaz. The girls take pictures in various costumes and accessories, including Sherlock Holmes-inspired looks for Princess Twilight and Pinkie Pie and queen and butterfly looks for Rarity—all while Rainbow Dash and Applejack play pranks in the background. However, during one of the photos, Rarity's butterfly wings briefly catch fire. When they finish, Photo Finish declares this the pinnacle of her photography career and makes her trademark exit. As the girls laugh, Rarity asks if she can keep the wings. Raise This Roof Raise This Roof is the third Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Summary As the Fall Formal continues, a country-western song that Applejack requested earlier starts to play. Applejack invites her little sister Apple Bloom to join in a line dance with her. Seeing their dancing as a competition challenge, Rainbow Dash invites Scootaloo to join her on the dance floor in a hip-hop breakdance. As the dance-off becomes aggressive and Applejack and Rainbow get carried away, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo separate from them. At Apple Bloom's suggestion, she and Scootaloo start their own dance routine, winning the dance-off and receiving a trophy from Pinkie. Applejack and Rainbow look disappointed in the Crusaders at first, but they compliment the two on their dancing, and Rainbow Dash asks for a rematch. Steps of Pep Steps of Pep is the fourth Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Summary Fluttershy joins Pinkie Pie's cheering club at Canterlot High School, and together they cheer on the home team during a soccer game between the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts. Unfortunately, while Pinkie is easily able to get the crowd going, Fluttershy can't get her voice above a whisper. After the game, Pinkie teaches Fluttershy how to cheer properly during the Wondertones' practice, and they later cheer for the school chess club, which actually requires them to be quiet. Mad Twience Monday Blues Pet Project Pet Project is the seventh Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy. Summary Fluttershy gives her and her friends' pets baths in preparation for a photo shoot as part of a charity calendar to raise money for the animal shelter. Sunset Shimmer wants to contribute, but she doesn't have a pet of her own. Fluttershy asks if she wants one, but Sunset says she wouldn't even know what to choose. Later, during the photo shoot in the CHS music room, Sunset becomes envious at how cute her friends' pets are and asks for Fluttershy's help in choosing a pet for herself. At the animal shelter, Fluttershy shows Sunset an assortment of pets to choose from, but none of them really capture her attention. Just then, she sees and becomes enamored with a small leopard gecko, calling it "a ray of sunshine". Some time later, the pet photo shoot continues, with Sunset Shimmer's newly adopted pet Ray being included. Subs Rock Subs Rock is the eighth Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Principal Celestia. Summary Principal Celestia fills in as a substitute teacher, much to Twilight's excitement. Before she can begin her geology lesson, however, Miss Cheerilee calls her to the library. When she returns to the classroom, she tries to continue the lesson only for Granny Smith to appear and ask for help in the cafeteria. Upon returning a third time, Celestia is interrupted again by Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball against the outside of the classroom wall. The fourth time, the classroom telephone rings, and Celestia is called away to address an unspecified situation. Celestia returns once more, confident that was the final interruption, but the school bell rings and class ends, much to her disappointment. Gallery References Category:Equestria Girls Category:Animated shorts